Methods for composing output video signals from a plurality of input video signals are known, for example a plurality of input video signal which originate from different video cameras and which visualize part of a scene. In these methods, the frames of each input video signal are arranged in a virtual space, in the manner of a canvas by means of the technique known as video stitching, such that users can visualize said canvas by way of a visualization window. The content visualized through the visualization window is conveniently encoded to form the output signal at the predetermined resolution.
However, in the known methods, such as that described in the patent document, US2007/0076099A1, the output signal is obtained by encoding all the frames of each input video signal, it being necessary to decode and re-encode all the input video signals, for which a high processing capacity may be necessary to decode and re-encode high resolution input signals to avoid delays in the output signal.
It is thus an object of the present invention to make known a method, device and installation which allows video signals to be generated in real time from a plurality of input video signals and which allows high resolution input signals to be used without necessarily involving delays accumulating or requiring a high computational capacity.